Ice and Fire
by MsMuffins
Summary: Naruto has lived his whole life believing that the ice queen is a terrifying chakra wielder who kills anyone who gets in her way. What if everything that Naruto heard about her actually wasn't true? What if she isn't as evil as everyone thinks? (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**So it has been a tough year and im not going to go into great details. i wanted to do something to keep my mind off of it so i started this story. i know i have other stories but i tend to write without thinking where its going and then lose it. so with this one i wrote a summary of the whole story from beginning to end so i already know what direction its going to go i just gotta fill it in. hopefully that way i will stick to it but who knows.**

**SUMMARY: Hinata is an ice queen who lives alone in her frozen fort. No one dares to cross upon her territory. For years she has lived isolated from the rest of the world but what happens when one Uzumaki Naruto is able to move her heart. This journey will have twist and turns and most of all romance.**

**This is a kind of au world where chakra is more of a source of energy. Im being lazy because i dont want to put in ninjitsus or anything like that but rather like magic. Also naruto will be young at first and then a time skip will occur. Naruto and Hinata will not have a romance while Naruto is a child... this isnt child porn. This first chapter is really long due to the setup of the story, i really wanted to get it out of the way its gonna be a slow burn and i will be uploading as frequently as possible. I hope you guys enjoy my story and dont worry the love and romance and lemons will come later.**

It was a bright and early morning. A morning that started like the rest of them. Konoha began to slowly awake from its slumber. People yawning and stretching in their beds ready to start their day. Women beginning to clean, while the men got ready for work. Kids taking the extra minutes just to wake up. By the time they do wake up their fathers were about out the door. Most of them going to help rebuild the wall that was crushed by the Uchias.

A wall that has been taking them quite some time to rebuild but that's only due to the mere size of it. They weren't just rebuilding it, they were making it bigger,stronger, and over all better. And they were proud of it, proudly waking up every morning to help protect the town they love.

"Cya honey!" The men would call to their wives as they headed towards their duties. Some giving them swift kisses.

The children just barely waking up ready to go to academy. Some of them worried that their powers will never show or some of them ready to learn new tricks. All of them wanting to protect their family. It was always taught to them that some day the Uchia will attack again. Or some other threat. Though it scared them to death, it was the cold hard truth . Monsters were real and their peaceful lives will maybe not be peaceful, and they had to be prepared . Just like when they were attacked. No one saw it coming.

However, It's been peaceful for the pass 3 years, the destruction that was caused by the evil Madara uchiha was but a distant memory. But not forgotten . He was a powerful chakra user but luckily Minato was able to stop him , which ultimately took his life.

Konoha began to rebuild and the rest of the Uchias hide away plotting their next attack. At least that was the story. There was even a rumor going around that the ice queen was apart of the attack but no one knows for sure. It was a terrible time . The battle nearly crushing their tiny spirits. The children left to cower in fear while their family fought for them.

Children who now run towards the academy hollering and jumping around. Excited for new discoveries. They too want to be legends. Their stories passed on to their children and so on. It was always with pride when people spoke about Minato, the yellow flash! All the children inspired to be like him. He was a great hokage. The village had mourn his death but the fire inside burned bright. And all of them ready to unleash their true potential becoming the next big thing.

All the children except one Naruto Uzumaki.

"NARUTO!" -a red hot-headed woman yelled banging on her sons door.

"You better come out here in an instant young man or I swear!" She began to jiggle the knob around as if it would magically unlock by violently twisting it. She tsked placing her hands on her hips, "Kami help me .." Naruto's mother breathed in deeply, a look of peace coming over her face...

BANG

Naruto's door flung open as his mother barged in. Her green dress flowing in her fury. Her fist balled up tightly. She stopped at the boys large bed before ceasing in her rampage.

Naruto's sad face peeked out of the covers.

"I don't want to go mom." He whispered. His voice cracked as if he'd been crying. Which he probably had.

A knock was heard on the door and kushina threw a glance to the opening.

"Kushina..oh good morning Naruto." A servant had appeared in front of them, she bowed gently . "Naruto's friends are here to walk with him to school ma am."

"Give me a sec." kushina said gently waving her hand . After the servant left She sat down on Naruto's bed giving him a warm smile. "Honey , you've never been like this .. is it because.."

"i-i " he began to hiccup "what if I have no chakra mom!"

"Oh shh shhh!" Kushina brushed Naruto's hair aside to look into his eyes,"it doesn't matter sweetheart, you will still be my son ."

"No!" Naruto pushed his mothers hand away ,"How can I avenge dad! How am I supposed to become king?! How will I-i make sure nothing happens to you?" Naruto was now sat up in bed his hands clutching his blanket. "If I cant unlock my chakra then... I will be a failure." His tiny body began to convulse . Kushina sighed looking upon her sons sadden face. It had been about 12 years , Naruto's birthday slowly approaching. Usually children showed signs around 9 years old maybe even 5, but Naruto had yet to show any signs of being able to use chakra. Most of his friend were already using their chakra and showing off their cool abilities but not him! And he was angry because day and night he practices so hard. So much so to the point of exhaustion yet... here he was.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kushina shot up scaring Naruto ,"That is no way of talking you silly boi!" Kushina pointed into Naruto's face."My boy is the strongest there ever was because he is my son! Strong will and hard headed !"

Naruto stared blankly at his mom, he wasn't sure if she was complimenting him.

"I didn't think that you'd give up so easily!" She now crossed her arms

"But aren't you disappointed in me mother!" He jumped up with just as much fire."it's been so long you must wish for a different son , even lazy shikamaru unlocked his power and he barely tried !"

"DISAPPOINTED!" Kushina yelled, a vein appearing above her eyebrow. By this point the whole village were shaking their heads at the outburst of the late hokage's wife. Usually kushina wakes up the people with some outburst, morning, afternoon, night, her fire knew no bounds.

"I'm only disappointed if you give up! So what your chakra hasn't showed! Try harder ! And so what if it never is unlocked because guess what! There are plenty of powerful people without chakra so I won't allow you to give up so easily! Just because you don't have Chakra means nothing! You are a strong boy who has great potential do you hear me !" Kushina proudly puffed out her chest . Naruto had a gleam in his eyes as he shook his head "yes! I will try harder mom!"

"THATS WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR GET OVER HERE SON!"

"MOM"

The two embraced lovingly with tears in their eyes.

"I love you ma."

"I love you too honey but just to let you know if you ever make me barge In here again I'm gonna kick your ass."

*Sniff sniff* "Yes mama !"

After kushina's prep talk with her son Naruto was off to academy with a bright smile on his face.

"Are your eyes red?" A brown haired boy by the name of Kiba asked his blonde friend.

"Were you crying Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Huh! No I wasn't !" Naruto said with a frown crossing his features.

"Yea Huh!" Kiba pressed on "Arph!" A bark responded in his hood. A white fluff ball appeared above Kiba's head.

"You said it Akamaru! We could hear you from outside!"

The two teasing boys began to laugh.

Naruto's face became red, his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Lighten up buddy.."

"Hey boys." A sweet old lady called as they walked pass her shop.

"Hey" they all three called back in unison

"Ahem. As I was saying. You will get your chakra! it's like a uh 1 in a million chance that you wouldn't ya know?" Kiba shrugged

" And where did you get these numbers?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Think about it...he comes from two super strong chakra users! I mean lightning and fire! That shits awesome ! And they had a lot of chakra"

"It is still a possibility that he won't unlock them."

"UH TRYING TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD"

The two bickered over Naruto as he looked down , Shikamaru was right. It had happened before . Two chakra parents giving birth to a child that was chakraless. But his mom said he could still be strong with or without chakra ! They heard a loud ding dong signaling the start of class.

"Crap!" The boys yelled walking a bit faster.

* * *

"Ack!"

"Down again."

Naruto jumped off the ground to run at choji- again. He had been trying and trying to land a hit on him but to no prevail.

"AHHHH!" He yelled with a raised wooden sword.

Choji, who was munching on chips during this fight, only extended his belly so it would push Naruto back onto the ground.

The kids around all giggled at the scene .

"Hey guys it's not funny !" Iruka called to the others. They ceased their laughing quickly . "Alright that's the fifth down, lets get ten-ten and-"

"WAIT!" Naruto jumped up brushing his orange jumpsuit off "I can do it I can!" Naruto ran at choji again only for choji to blow air at his feet causing him to trip. He face planted in front of choji grunting. There was a long silence before everyone burst into a fit of laughter again. Choji honesty felt bad, He didn't want to hurt Naruto or anything, especially since he is the next hokage but his efforts only seemed to humiliate him. He sighed munching on his chips. Almost out he thought to himself rummaging the bag around.

"Enough enough, class take a break." Iruka shooed everyone away with his clip board making his way to Naruto. He could hear the soft sniffles already. Iruka sighed bending down. "Come on Naruto pick yourself up."

"I'm not like dad-" his muffled voice could be heard. "Not mom neither!" He pushed himself up rubbing his eyes.

"You can't keep crying Naruto! That's enough. You gotta learn how to be strong with or without chakra. Maybe it's time.. to call it quits." Iruka patted Naruto's shoulder gently. "Ramen on me after class alright ?"

But Naruto barely heard the last part

Quits?

Quits!

The word echoes in Naruto's head all day.

The rest of the class just a blur. They always end the day with a summary of what they learned. A time for Naruto to sulk in his misery.

In all honesty , Naruto shouldn't be in the class but due to his father being the hokage they allowed him to stick with it. He should've been switched to a working class where he learned other skills to be used in assisting in the village. But Naruto would not budge he had to be strong so he can fight, he wasn't going to let someone else protect him. The mere thought of putting his life in someone else's hands was ridiculous to him. He had a name to live up to the next hokage in line! He'd be a laughing stock and cast to the side for someone stronger taking his place. Someone like Garaa maybe... he's just so strong being able to use sand but he's also super quiet . He stared at the red haired in question. The boy had lost both of his parents during Madara's attack.

The group were currently in class listening to irukas lessons on chakra control. Naruto busy scanning each of his class mates thinking who would take the seat from him or maybe no one would- would anyone challenge him? Would they deem him unfit for the role? His eyes wandered as his mind half listened to Iruka.

"Yeah you think they will let Naruto become hokage with no powers?" The voice barely a whisper.

Naruto perked up, his pencil still from writing notes.

"Probably not-" the two bullies snickered in the back of class.

Naruto shut his eyes tightly trying to tune them out.

"Shut it bird brains!" Ino yelled. She looked at Naruto and gave him a smile. Naruto gave her one of his own before returning to his notes and pondering about his future .

"Why did you stick up for him?" Sakura whispered next to her friend.

"Well, the joke was starting to get boring you know. Joking on someone for not having powers is stupid."

"Yeahhh says the girl who can barely use hers."

"Who said that!" Sakura whipped her head around angrily. In all honesty Ino could barley use her powers at all. Her chakra just enough to get her into academy and it eats at her soul. Especially because her father is such a powerful mind bender, people of all ages fear his abilities. But not his daughters, the only thing she can do is maybe flip a page , if she concentrated real hard. Deep down she is trying just as hard as Naruto.. trying to live up to her family name.

"Pfft! I don't care . You guys better watch it someday I'll surpass you all and we will see who's laughing ." Ino played it off cool like she always did . Naruto envied her. At least she had something that made her above the chakraless ... the nobodies.

"And that concludes today's lesson." Iruka finished closing his book with a smack.

"Woohoo.." everyone began picking up their belongings rushing to get home . Academy was usually the majority of their lives. They wake up, train, learn and then go back home in time for supper. On weekends they would only write notes and take the days to regain their strength. In other words they were constantly at work.

"And remember class tomorrow we will be meeting in the training arena so don't be late! "

"Yeah Naruto will practice with his sword again! Haha!" The class snickered as they ran out.

The kids were already rushing out before iruka could scold them . Their sensei sighed tiredly ," lets go Naruto" he patted the little boys head, a gentle touch of affection.

The two walked to ichiraku, Naruto barely talking . Usually ramen always got Naruto excited but today it was making him feel worse. Quite possibly due to the noodle shop being located in the lower district outside the wall where the chakraless lived.

Maybe bringing him here was the wrong idea.. Iruka mused to himself as he glanced around.

The chakraless district wasn't the prettiest but there was a definite difference. It almost looked grey and drained, on top of that It was outside of the wall they were building around the inner district. Out and about the gates were pretty much small farms and scattered buildings here and there. Including Ichiraku. The noodle shop would've been shut down if their favorite customer didn't keep coming in.

"Naruto!" The father and daughter of the shop shouted seeing their blonde.

"Hey guys ." Naruto piped up a little bit. The smell tickling his nose .

A loud audible growl was heard from the small boy. Naruto grabbed at his stomach in embarrassment. Ayame giggled," looks like someone's hungry father !"

"I'll get you the usual boy have a seat."

"Thanks old man ." Naruto hopped onto the seat awaiting for his food. His legs swinging in anticipation. Iruka smiled hopping this would brighten his day but after a few slurps of his ramen Naruto's mood changed, completely plummeting.

"Tell me the truth Iruka.."

"The trtth." Iruka chewed talking around his food. "The truth about what Naruto ?"he finally swallowed

"Do you think I can ever unlock my chakra ?" Naruto didn't look at Iruka , his gaze stuck on his reflection inside his bowl.

"Sure.. it is possible . I heard that sometimes it can unlock later in life ."

"But it's not likely."

"It's still possible."

"But not likely!" Naruto slammed his fist down. His whiskers stretching across his face in a look of pain.

When Naruto was first born people had instantly celebrated him and praised him. He had came out with Fox like birthmarks, something the old council men thought were a sure sign of his powerful chakra . Minato would call him his sneaky fire fox, fire from his mother and a swift like fox from his father.

Naruto was expected for greatness before he could even talk. They thought he'd have an ability within him but it turned out it was just a birth mark. He wasn't praised as much as he used to. The attention slowly drifting away from him and he's sure Naruto had noticed it to. Hell he used to have plenty of friends, now just a few. But Minato never gave up hope on his son and that's what kept him going, each day they'd train together. With a sword or without one. Minato had a special sword forged for Naruto so he still felt strong. But after Minato's tragic death..

No one believes in him anymore.

Not even himself.

And Naruto had never really picked up the sword again.

Iruka sighed.

"Naruto-"

"Just quit."

"Huh?"

"That's what you said for me to do, quit."

"Hey buddy cheer up, there are other ways you can be strong so-"

Naruto threw himself off the chair anger rising inside him,"liar! Without chakra I will be nothing! A low life nobody!"

Ayame gasped hearing his outburst. Her doe like eyes in shock . Ayame had no chakra, so what was he saying about her ?

Naruto's face took on a look of horror. "I didn't mean it- I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry!" Naruto ran out with tears in his eyes.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted

But he kept running, running as fast as his legs could go. He didn't care that he was in the lower district . It's where he belonged anyways right? Naruto stopped after a while seeing a run down playground . The swing set was missing a few links and only one looked sturdy enough to sit on. He sighed swinging back and forth gently . The swing creaked under his pressure .

He didn't mean what he said. He didn't mean to hurt Ayame's feelings. Now he felt even worse. Can he be just as happy without chakra ? Ayame is ? Right? The lower district seemed... not so pleasant .

Naruto looked up to the sky, the sun finally leaving. A dark hue tinting the sky.

"Hey dad...I wish you were still here." Naruto clutched at the swing,"at least when you were here everything was better."

"Hey kid."

Naruto looked behind him to see a man in a black cloak, but that was all he remembered before his world went black. The smile of his father appeared in front of him. Why did you have to go?

The noise of a creeky wagon filled Naruto's black void.

"I think he's slowly coming to." A small voice said next to him.

He groaned rubbing his head. A fuzzy feeling he couldn't shake.

"Wha-"

"Try not to freak out please, we don't need the headache."

Naruto's sight blurred into clarity.

A small kid with black hair sat in front of him. He wore a blue scarf around his neck and a yellow shirt with tears in it, his shorts were dirty and torn as well.

"Hi! Are you okay." A bowl cut hair boy next to him sat up to give him a hand.

"Yeah-" he grabbed his hand sitting up."where are we ?" Naruto looked up to see the white cloth above them covering them inside the wagon. Some boxes were sat in the same space- if it were up to speculation it looked as though they were being..

"Kidnapped." The boy with the black shiny hair sat back with a sigh. "The names lee, of course I already know your name, and the fuming boy over there is konohamaru."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"Well it's not gonna be so nice so I hope you had your fun." Konohamaru pulled his legs into a hug.

"What do you mean?" Worry crawled over Naruto's skin.

"The men that kidnapped us were talking about taking the path through The land of ice."

"The land of ice!" Naruto yelled

"Shh!" Konohamaru hushed him."they said it be a lot quicker to go that route so they don't get caught. You know why? Because you are here." A glare was shot at Naruto.

"Well no need to be harsh." Lee swallowed,"our situation wouldn't be any better."

"They chose to go this way because no one would dare be on this path, lucky us."

Naruto began to shiver the cold starting to get to him. Where they almost there? Konoha had been out of the way for the other villages due to the evil queen who lives in the ice castle. She had rose her ice castle years ago causing the forest and everything around to change drastically . It is a dangerous land to travel because the land is infused with her powerful chakra causing the animals to have extreme characteristics such as being large. No one knew why she had built her castle in the middle of the country. Of all places? Making it nearly impossible to travel in between villages and kingdoms. The crossroads that once was home to all trade became a deserted piece of ice.

The queen being a powerful woman with odd phenomenons. She is known to be a scary woman, none has seen her and lived to see another day.

Her powers go beyond what most chakra users can use. Some say she's not even human, her features never growing old.

A shiver spread across Naruto's spine. They were definitely crossing into the territory. The sound of snow rolling under the wheels. Lee huddled closer to Naruto.

"Sorry.." lee whispered scooting away.

The three boys sat in silence. Hours went by with no commotion. The boys held themselves tightly with the little bit of cloth they found, but it won't be enough.

"Shit shit shit!" They heard someone curse.

"I told you this was a bad idea! We are going to die out here! "

"Shut up idiot.. kabuto said that he was able to easily cross, not running into any trouble. "

"We should've just gone around.. this is crazy."

"And risk getting caught? On top of that this path will cut our days of traveling in half . With the Uzumaki boy we will be rich, didn't you say you wanted to move to the coast with your family? Think about them will ya and shut your trap."

The two kidnappers were then silent as the wagon crossed the snow.

Konohamaru groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Naruto got up in worry to examine the boy.

"N-nothing don't touch me.." he held his stomach .

"You're hungry ?"

"Nothing I'm not used to go away.."

"Lee.."

Lee looked up at Naruto and shrugged.

"Hey! Hey you guys we need food back here! We won't be good use if we are dead!"

"Quiet-"

"No! I'm not gonna let you die of starvation, HELOOOOO"

"Be quiet kid ! Do you want to get us killed!" One of the men hollered back.

"DOESNT MATTER IF WE ARE DEAD ALREADY SO STOP THIS WAGON OR SO HELP ME !"

The wagon slowly rolled to a stop.

Heavy boots were heard before the white cloth was whipped off of over them.

The first thing Naruto noticed was the dark grey sky above him , the moon barely visible , or the sun.. he couldn't really tell because of the thick clouds. Only a bit of light shone. Tall trees surrounded them with snow caked on top. Snow sprinkled down on them almost in slow motion. It was like everything was frozen in time . The wind barely howled. And for some reason it was so quiet. Too quiet.

In the distance was a large mountain with a dark castle sitting in its crevice.

"Stop gawking kid .." one of the men in cloak grabbed him off the wagon throwing him on the ground.

"Ugh!" The freezing snow made him recoil.

"Mizuki are you insane , we have to hurry..."

"The brats right we can't let them starve so let's hurry up ."

The three boys were huddled up in a blanket shivering. If they didn't die from some other known force they were for sure going to die from the cold. The two thugs , one of them by the name of Mizuki were dressed in thick clothing and snow shoes, obviously more prepared for the snow than them.

The fire in front of them flickered lowly. It's flames barely doing anything.

"This was a stupid idea.." murmured the cloaked man , his head constantly turning from side to side. It would be a lie to say that Naruto wasn't scared of this place , he was. His eyes darted side to side.

*snap*

The group jumped up out of their skin. Each person standing ready to fight or fly. But luckily just a small little white fox scurried across. It stopped for a second looking at the group. It's tiny nose twitching before scurrying away.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Back in the cart now..." Mizuki whispered,"make this journey easy on us, you guys runaway from us and you are stuck out here with what ever haunts you in your dreams."

But Naruto wasn't ready to be sold off to some weirdo, and he had no idea what these guys were planning. But his father would be rolling in his grave if he knew Naruto just sat still and did nothing, his mother would have a heart attack.

But right now he had two other kids with him, if he tried to do something what would happen to them?

"Move it kid." Mizuki pushes Naruto back in the wagon. The kids huddle up to stay warm. The horses neighed as the wagon jerked forward.

As it rolled over the snow the sneaky white fox stared with a quiet sway of its tail.

I know this has a mix of my other story , but most of all it has a good mix of maleficent and let it go frozen elsa hahah. but i wanted a good mix of dark and romance a slow burn type of story. i hope you guys enjoyed and please review i will consider the first couple of chapters the first arc of background before getting to the juicy stuff so if you are here for the narutoxhinata you must be patient :)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was a busy boy. His eyes scanning every crook and crevice of the wagon. He didn't plan to escape now but when it was safer he'd make a run for it.

"Don't even think about it doofus." The kid next to him scoffed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Planning your escape? How are you even gonna do that without chakra?" This was added with a roll of his eyes.

"You can still be strong without it."

"Says who? mommy? The big castle and big breakfast? That's not how the chakraless life works. The people with chakra are always stronger and therefore we are at the bottom of the totem pole. Roll over and accept your fate"

"That's not true!" Naruto shouted

"Mm" a sleeping lee murmured on his shoulder. Naruto gently pushed him to a sitting position .. his drool on his shirt.

"Maybe you haven't realized it yet since you are shielded but this is the real world Baka, and when you show no signs of chakra use you are kicked out of academy.. no if ands or buts." Konohamaru was looking down at his feet but what he had said hit Naruto.

"You were kicked out recently weren't you?"

Konohamaru looked up at him with a glare,"duh! That's what happens when you don't have chakra at the age of 10! That's what should've happened to you." Konohamaru pushed Naruto away with a slight gleam in his eyes.

Naruto did not know what to say,"Hey kid.. you are only ten.. you still have time so don't give up so easily."

"Easy for you to say." He whispered

Naruto frowned. He knew that he was given an extra chance because he was the hokages son but that meant nothing. Even if he wasn't he'd still be trying just as hard . He would never give up.

"Giving up that easy huh? And taking it out on me? That's ridiculous! If you don't like what's going on then you need to do something about it! Don't sulk-" Naruto paused realizing what he was saying. The same prep talk that Iruka and his mother would give him.

"And besides... by this time my powers haven't showed.. and even though.. I still try to fight for something! because I want to protect those close to me. So don't give up on life so easily.. okay kid?" Naruto sighed giving him a warm smile. "You can be strong in your own way! Believe it-"

KACHUNK!

Before anyone knew what happened their wagon was tossed into the air snapped in half. Everything inside went flying like rag dolls being tossed to the side.

"Ahh!" Naruto soared into the sky before hitting the white snow. He shook the snow off his head regaining his senses. However he almost fainted because what stood in front of him was a huge white furry monster. It's arms long and large, with teeth hanging out of its mouth. It's eyes a piercing red. His hair stood up as if they were on the back of a porcupine. The wagon surrounded him in pieces. They had ran over this sleeping giant monkey and he looked furious.

"Take that!" a blast of snow was thrown in the monsters face making it recoil, but it only made him angrier, releasing a roar up into the heavens. The trees around shook, the snow falling off their branches.

Mizuki was scrambling away from the monster grabbing the frightened horses ," WE GOTTA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"NOT WITHOUT NARUTO, forget about the other two!" The other thug ran towards him but the monkey was attacking with a vengeance stomping around him swiping at him. He jumped and skipped away from the thrashing monkey. Snow was tossed everywhere.

Konohamaru.. Lee! Naruto thought to himself . They cowered behind a rock afraid of the monster before them. Naruto could only think about his fellow mates. Forget about him! He looked down to see some rocks next to him an idea popping in his head.

"ILL DISTRACT HIM TAKE LEE AND KONOHAMARU, BETTER TO GET OUT OF HERE WITH YOUR LIFE ISNT THAT WHAT YOU SAID SO SAVE THEM YOU IDIOTS AND GO!" Naruto began throwing the rocks at the monkey. One hitting the beast square in the head. It turned to him letting out a growl, then it began charging at him full speed.

"NARUTO WATCH OUT!" Konohamaru yelled

Shit shit shit - Naruto's body turned to run only to slip and roll down a hill. His body flinging snow everywhere.

"Aahhhh!" He was stopped abruptly, hitting a tree on the way down, his back aching in pain, but he didn't have a moments to rest. The monkey flew over the hill landing next to him. Naruto dodged backwards, barely getting out of the way. The tree was crushed by the powerful blow.

"ROOOOOAAArrR" the beast yelled at him. Spit flying everywhere. Naruto's body could only shiver like a leaf, the sight of the full mouth of jagged daggers imprinted in his head. This was different then any other fear he had ever felt. He was going to die.. just die..some monkeys dinner! Ripped and torn apart! Would it be instant ?

No! He can't die here... would anyone miss him.

"Ha-ha.." Naruto gasped scrambling up to run away from the beast. He heard the trees being tossed around just behind him.

He wouldn't have made a good hokage anyway.

Jump! Crash* Naruto rolled over for a moment before jumping up again to run, his chest burning. A ringing noise in his ears.

So why fight? What was he even fighting for? Why was he fighting ?

A tree was hurled in front of him causing him to skid and then change directions quickly. The beast close behind. Naruto didn't look back but he could feel him there. The hair stood up on his neck. His back tensed. His body a jittery mess . He heard the beast-felt him, it was nerve wrecking. To know that one wrong move and it was all over- everything would just end right there and then.

He could just give in! And it will all be over!

The beast would eat him alive throwing his body to and fro! But - that Didn't really sound like a peaceful way to go.

"Haaa-haaa..!" Naruto panted his vision shaky.

*FLASHBACK*

"Naruto.."

"Yeah dad?"

It was another long training session, blonde hair stuck to each of the individuals sweaty faces. The two sat on top of the castle worn out. Looking over the land. The sun dipping beneath the sky, bathing the village in a gentle orange hue.

"Do you see it?" He breathed out.

"See..? see what dad?" Naruto munched on a sandwich that his mother made for them.

"The village. It's growing. Soon Konoha will be a kingdom! And I will make a change as their king!"

"Make a change? Why can't things just stay the same ? "

Minato shook his head,"because the way things are now.. the world is a bad place. I want to make a change- for everyone, I want to help everyone and give them a good life with chakra or without chakra, I want these people to be able to be happy, no more fear... " Minato paused out of breath. "Just- peace"

Naruto looked at his dad , his eyes looking at something Naruto couldn't see.

"Peace ? Is that possible?"

"Of course it is!"

"But I don't think everyone deserves peace. There's bad people out there."

"Naruto, people aren't born bad, do you think a baby comes out with a knife in hand ready to stab the doctor ?"

Naruto laughed nearly choking on his food.

"Exactly- people aren't born good neither. They learn it and are molded into their own beliefs. Good and bad goes hand in hand and it's up to us as parents to show you."

"But some people are killers, they don't deserve peace, they deserve to die." Naruto frowned.

But Minato only gave him a sad look,"no one deserves to die."

"Oh... " but to Naruto that made no sense, why do bad people get a second chance ? It's not like they give others a chance to begin with. But those were his ideals and Naruto could only smile, because anything was possible with his dad.

"Hooo! Well enough chit chat back to work!"

With or without chakra, his dad was the best. He always had a good heart and he was always there for him and anyone around, His father was amazing, a true hero . He didn't care who you were , no one was a nobody, everyone was equal.

flashback of another time*

"NARUTO! Let's go visit the lower district yeah? "

"The lower district? Honey you don't have to go there." Kushina would scold,"it's beneath you."

"Nothing's beneath me sweety, those people are people too. Come on Naruto you gotta try this ramen shop it's to die for!" Minato smiled grabbing his son by the shoulder pulling him towards the door.

That's right- dad never made anyone feel less than. Dad always wanted to do what was best for everyone... SO WHY ! WHY DID THE UCHIAS TAKE HIM AWAY!

"Ah-" Naruto slipped landing by a crevice. The monkey hot on his tail jumped into the air with a roar of delight. Quickly Naruto rolled into the crevice sliding into a tight space . The monkey slammed onto the entrance banging on top with ferocity , causing the boy inside to scream fearing he would surely be crush but the rocks.

"GO AWAY ! " Naruto cowered into the dark wet depths of the crevice, shivering in fear-the monkey tried to reach in with a claw barely scratching his leg. Naruto screamed in agony pressing himself as far away as possible. He smooshed himself into the walls as if his body could even flatten any more. The ape raging above him snarling like mad.

-FLASHBACK of another time-

"GET OUT OF HERE GO!" Minato yelled at his son. "Everyone must get to the lower chambers before they advance any further."

"Dad I want to stay with you and mom!"

"Not now Naruto! You must leave."

Minato hugged Naruto tightly.

"I love you son..are you scared?"

"No- because I know you will protect me."

Minato smiled sadly."some day ya old man is gonna get too old and you will have to protect me !" The two giggled sadly.

"Now go! And don't turn back you hear me?"

"You will be back right dad!" Naruto ran calling over his shoulder.

But his father just smiled and waved .

Something didn't feel right.

Naruto had barely stepped out of the castle before an explosion went off on his fathers side of the castle. How could that be? The Uchihas just reached the wall!

"Dad!"

But when Naruto got there it was too late. The person in the black cloak had already killed him. Before Madara had even got to the castle Minato had died. They had covered it up saying that he had died in the fight with Madara- killing them both. Making Minato a hero.

But Naruto knew .

That the person who truly killed his father, was still out there.

The person who was wearing the black cloak had Minatos head in their lap, another hand on his heart.

"You! Why! WHY DID YOU-" the person in cloak pushed Minato over standing up. A long silver sword in the other hand.

"You bastard! I'm gonna kill you! " Naruto ran full force only the person in cloak jump back. A whole was in the ceiling and it had jumped through it.

Why didn't it attack? Weren't they here to raid the village?

But all those questions were tossed out the window. His fathers form laid lifeless in the middle of the room.

The amount of misery that took hold of Naruto - none could compare. His father didn't deserve this... none of this. So why do good people have to die? Most of the kids parents were taken from them as well in the fight. What did their village do to deserve this? Lives being loss. They were so peaceful, they did nothing ! And then everyone distance themselves from him. Why did he begin to lose people one by one? Why did teachers not smile at him like they used to. Everyone began to treat him like a nobody - he did nothing wrong , it wasn't his fault his father died. It wasn't his fault he doesn't have chakra . So what gives them the right? What gives anyone the right!

He didn't deserve this

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto yelled at the monkey - but in reality it would seem Naruto was yelling at the world ,"FUCK YOUU!" Naruto kept screaming , the monkey not letting up its attempts .

"GO AWAY!" In a split second the monkey had stopped.

It looked off into the distance before snorting . Then it gently - as gently as a giant monkey could, walked away.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. The adrenaline his body had now left him, leaving his body fatigued. He curled up into himself , hugging his body tightly.

He'd hope Konohamaru and lee were able to get away. He knows the guys were kidnappers but he felt they'd have a better chance at surviving alive rather than dead. Which made him realize his current situation, he was going to die. But something in him was warm, his chest felt warm. Because he had finally decided what he truly wanted to fight for , he wanted to kill that person. He wanted that person to die because it was not fair. Father always told him that vengeance was evil and would consume a person, but at this point he didn't care. He wanted to kill that bastard- that bastard that took his father away.

The Uchiha bastard- they can all die, they can all perish because that's what he felt they deserved.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto slowly cracked his eyes open. He didn't realize he had fell asleep. The sky looking darker than what he had saw earlier.

Was it possibly night time? It was hard to tell with the constantly changing clouds.

Naruto looked around , surveying his space. That monkey could still be out there, waiting for him to climb out and then-

GULP. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat. He sat there in the hole contemplating on what to do.

"Nyow." A squeak caught Naruto's attention. He looked up to see a fox staring at him, it's head cocked to the side.

"Nyow." It yipped again.

Naruto blinked rapidly. "Is it... safe?"

The fox perked up."Nyoow.." it yipped happily.

The blonde boy slowly crawled to the opening, peeking left and then right.

"Nyowww!" It skipped off into the snow, it's white fur almost camouflaging him, its beady red eyes peeking at him with amusement.

"Uh.." Naruto was still afraid. The fox ran back to him "NYOW!" It yipped loudly clearly annoyed at him.

"O-okay okay!" Naruto crawled out of his protection agonizingly slow. His leg aching in pain.

The snow around him looked perfectly clean. The thrashing of the monkey no where to be seen. It had covered everything up - making it a frosty, frozen wonderland.

"Nyow." The fox began skipping in the snow again. It turned to him with a whip of its tail before continuing .

"Where are we going?" Naruto followed, his steps heavy. At a drop of a hat he'd be running if any noise was made. The forest was too quiet. It made him tense. But he didn't hear anything. No birds no nothing. It was as if time was frozen. The snow falling in slow motion.

The boy followed the fox for a while with a small limp, nothing happening. He limped onward in utter disbelief. Something had to be wrong. No meeting with the monkey, no nothing. Why was he even following a fox to begin with.. his eyes looked up seeing the looming mountain approach him.

"No!" Naruto tripped gasping out loud. "You are trying to bring me to the evil queen!" Naruto angrily yelled at the fox but the fox only yipped skipping to him.

"Nyow!"

"No!"

"NYOW!"

"NO! She's going to kill me!" Naruto turned around walking back the way he came but his foot prints were already starting to disappear. The snow miraculously erasing it as if it were sand.

"Crap.. I'm lost .." he paused before shocking the fox with a snap of his fingers, the castle was on the left side of him while they traveled so that meant if he went the other direction it would be on the right side of him! Naruto turned to walk away but the fox was relentless .

It jumped in front of him yipping at him. "Nyowww! Nyow!"

"Be quiet I don't have time for this! I need to hurry up and get home!" His belly began to rumble . Boy he was hungry. The bandits barely gave him anything to eat so he had gave most of his food to lee and Konohamaru.

"OW!" Naruto yelled. The tiny fox was biting his pant leg not letting him go.

"Get off!" Naruto kicked the fox sending it flying. It sunk into the plush snow when it landed.

"What is with that fox.." but Naruto didn't have to question it anymore. Right in front of him was a group of sleeping wild cats. They weren't as big as the monkey but there were enough to make Naruto's legs weak. He had barely saw them, their white fur camouflaging them into their slowly backed off.

One of the white cats perked up looking in his direction.

Oh- "Rooaaar!" -shit

The other cats growled awake angry at the disturbance of their slumber. Each one got up slowly making their way to their new found meal that just so happened to walk in on them.

Why! Why me! Naruto helplessly thought to himself.

"NYOW!" Yipped the fox , he stood in between the large cats and Naruto.

"Run you idiot!" Naruto picked up the fox but he didn't have to run. The cats didn't make another move towards them.

"Nyow!" It yipped at them again. The cats growled lowly and turned back around.

"What the .." Naruto looked at the fury fox in his hands, it looked at him with a gleeful wave of its tail.

The fury ball jumped out of his hands yipping at him again before running off towards the castle.

Naruto looked behind him at the glaring cats and decided , maybe the castle wasn't such a bad idea..

But what would the queen do to him? Would it be any worse than being torn apart? Would she torture him!

"Nyooo!" The fox called ahead of him.

"C-coming.." Naruto followed the fox not sure of what was to come. He might as well kiss his butt goodbye anyway, his life in the hands of this fluffy white snowball.

"Uh-" Naruto groaned leaning on a tree. His stomach growling and leg starting to really annoy him. They didn't walk too much further before Naruto was feeling queasy.

"Nya.." The fox yipped silently, it's ears pressed down and tail tucked in between its legs. Sweat began to collect on his face. He felt warm.

"I-I'm fine.." Naruto pushed off the tree but fell. His leg starting to hurt. He lifted up his bloodied pant leg to see the mast red scratch on his legs. Blood oozed from the wound falling onto the snow.

A low growl was heard behind him. He perked up and saw the sneaking cats surround him. The group of cats were slowly following him, waiting for him to collapse.

"Nyow!" It yipped at them

"Roooar!" The one in front growled at the little fox.

"NYOW!" It yipped again jumping in front of it.

The cat lifted a paw and pushed the fox aside without much energy. The ferocious beast crawled towards Naruto, it's teeth bared.

Naruto breathed deeply, his hair starting to stick to his face . His body felt too warm. His breath picking up. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out.

The cats all came closer to Naruto, ready to tear him from limb to limb. The biggest one of the pack, and the leader, sniffed the little boy licking its lips. The cat eager for his meal rushed forward but froze mid bite. It looked up to see a looming dark shadow . All the cats turned tail and ran crying and yipping.

"What have you brought to me Kurama?" The looming figure was none other than the queen of the ice land. Her blue crystallized dress long, barely touching the snow. She wore a long white cape that dragged behind her. Her long blue-ish hair was pulled up into a bun. Some pieces loose. Her eyes were white like the snow. Her face showed no emotion.

The fox nudged the small boy, but he didn't budge. His breath heavy.

"Nyo." The fox looked at the Queen .

"You want me to save him?" She questioned the creature.

The fox didn't answer but rather climbed on the boys stomach and curled up into a ball. It's eyes staring at the queen.

The woman breathed deeply.

"You only like him because he resembles..." but she stopped speaking, closing her eyes.

"Humans only know destruction and I doubt this one is any exception." Her eyes slowly opened to meet the foxes.

"Neoow..." The fox nestled into Naruto.

There was a long pause and then a sigh.

"Fine.." Hinata moved forward, scooping up the small boy."he's burning up..."

"Neow!" The small fox was running towards the castle.

The ice queen stared at the boys face as she walked towards the place she calls home.

"Despicable" She whispered as if the boy would hear her.

At that moment Naruto was loss in dream land. A place where his father was still by his side. A happy dream. One he never wanted to wake up from. But he did. Feeling ... comfortable? Shouldn't he be dead?

Who-who's bed is this? Naruto thought to himself. He found himself in a dark room, a soft glow entering the room from one lone window.

He sat up whipping the blankets off his person. He was in shorts and a tank top, his leg wrapped up in bandages. There wasn't any chunks taken out of him so...who saved him?

"What the.." The confused blonde boy hopped off the bed. His feet touching the damp, cold floor. But it didn't bother him much. He slowly creeped to the door, placing an ear to it. There wasn't any noise that he could hear. Just... silence..

"Hm.." he thought to himself... well I'm not dead.. and there's no weird torture tools...

He turned the door knob leaving the dark room. Actually, it would seem the whole castle was dark with just enough light to see. It felt cold and lonely.

"Hello.." Naruto's voice echoed in the hall. But no one called back... just nothing..It was a large castle but it didn't hold very many rooms. Only a few here and there but nothing was held in most of them. It was quite the opposite of his home. Where his castle was rambunctious and loud .. this one was quiet and almost dead feeing.

Finally he stopped by two large double doors.

"Hello.." Naruto called softly opening the door.

He was met with the evil queen sitting in a chair in front of a fire place. It was a large room and it was the most decorated one thus far. The queen sat with her head leaned to the side looking down. The white fox curled up by her feet.

She was sewing his orange jumpsuit , it looked clean and almost as new as the day his father gave it to him. She sat there quietly sewing away ... a look of sadness on her face.

"Um... hello.." Naruto spoke softly creeping into the room. He was very much afraid of this woman. All the stories he's heard about her had gave him nightmares. But why did she look so sad?

The queen perked up, her face taking on a blank stare. Her eyes showed nothing. If Naruto didn't know any better he'd think that she was a frozen statue, void of all emotions. His blue orbs staring into her empty ones.

She said nothing.

Was she saving him for something... or ... what was going on? Why was he alive and why was this woman sewing his pants?

This woman was feared by all, no one dared to cross her. She was possibly the most powerful being alive. So why was he alive?

"Are you going to kill me.." he finally blurted out. His fist in tight little balls. His eyes wide.

The woman couldn't even speak, the boy in hysterics, "b-because..."

His fist shaking rapidly.

"Because I want to kill the person who killed my father ! " Naruto shouted. He threw himself to the floor, now bowed down before the woman. She stood clutching the orange clothes to her chest.

Kurama, awaken from the commotion sat up to stare.

"So please! You can kill me later , but please help me become stronger! It's not fair that the uchiha's get away with this! We did absolutely nothing and n-now.." Naruto's tears rolled down his cheeks.

No!

He was done with crying.

Sniffling he quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his arm.

"So I give you my life.."

A hand gently patted him. He looked up to see something that surprised him. The queen looked at him with a look akin to sympathy.

"Is that what you desire?"

"Yes!"

"You wish to become stronger so you can kill the one who murdered your father?"

"Yes!"

"No matter the consequences?"

"No."

"I see.. such fire and passion.."

She handed Naruto his clothes. He clutched them tightly.

"I will help you become strong."

"R-really?" Naruto gasped, he stood up quickly bowing ,"I -I mean thank you thank you so much evil que-" he slapped a hand over his mouth.

A look of utter sadness took over her eyes. A gleam crossing them.

"Hinata. Hinata is fine." She whispered.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry.. Uh but in exchange for my life ! I will become your disciple Hinata!" He smiled brightly.

"It doesn't seem you realize how much your words actually mean but I will now have your life Naruto. I only ask that you stay true to yourself. No matter what.." She closed her eyes shaking her head, the boy had so much energy.

Naruto stared at her not understanding,"yeah sure!"

"Nyow!" Kurama yipped.

"Hey buddy thanks for helping me, sorry for yelling at you earlier.."

The fox only yipped running to him, Naruto bent down to let him gently.

"Earlier? Little one that was 2 days ago."

"W-WHAT!"

"Yes, you've been sleeping for a long time. You've used too much of your chakra all at once sending you in to a feverish state."

"Oh.. I guess that makes sense- WAIT WHAT!" Naruto shouted again, Kurama cover his ears and Hinata had a pained look on her face. The blonde knucklehead was a loud one.

"What are you confused about?"

"You said I used too much chakra but that can't be! I don't have chakra." Naruto looked down sadly.

For the first time in probably a long time, Hinata let out a small chuckle. It was small- but a chuckle nonetheless. Naruto stared at her wide eyed. She didn't look as menacing to him- not like in his dreams.

"Young boy how do you think you've been Surviving this cold? If you didn't have any chakra pumping warmth into your body you would've froze days ago. How do you feel now? You are wearing nothing but your undergarments." Hinata was shocked that the boy didn't even notice.

"Eh..." Naruto looked Down oh yeah he was in his undergarments. But most importantly he had chakra. A wide grin crossed his lips. "I HAVE CHAKRA ! I DID IT YAHOOO!" He jumped into the air wildly. Hinata and kurama looked at him confused.

Hinata looked at her foxy pet. He was a weird boy. An odd one indeed. But most importantly, he seemed.. Different. So she'd hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided after a review to go back and add how long naruto was with hinata . sorry for the confusion! but that is all i can add for now!**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the floor . The fire place was quiet.

Naruto's face scrunched up. His body tensing and then relaxing. His palms together in front of him.

"Mmmm" He muttered.

Kuruma sat on the chair next to him, his tail swaying slowly.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Naruto clenched his teeth together. His body starting to collect sweat. "Mm!" And with the final grunt Naruto shot his hands forward , fire shot from his palms and into the fire place. A fresh flame licked the wood and danced upon them. A nice warmth spreading into the room.

"Aha!" Naruto shouted.

"Nyow!" Kuruma yipped.

"Alright, fire place lit.. time for the next task Kuruma."

Naruto walked down the corridor lighting each candle holder he passed with a snap of his fingers and a tiny flame on the tip of his pointer. He lit each one he passed. Kuruma skipping along beside him.

"You know after a while the cold isn't so bad." Naruto spoke. His voice echoed in the halls. He stopped at the top of the stairs, staring up at the ceiling. A golden chandelier hung low. He took a deep breath before pointing his finger like a gun.

"One." A small flame was shot but missed the chandelier. "Damn.."

He closed one eye and aimed again.

"One!" He jerked his hand back like a gun shooting a small flame. This time it hit its mark lighting one of the candles.

"Two!" Bang

"Three!" Bang

"Four !" Bang

"Five!" And with the last flame all the candles were lit on the chandelier.

"Heehee." Naruto smiled at Kuruma."nice shot right!" And with a wave of his hand his little flame dispersed.

"Nyow.."

"Yup, candles lit. Warm up complete ! "

The two ran downstairs and into the large dinning area where they were met by a long wooden table with multiple chairs. Hinata sat on the far end side with food placed in front of her.

"You're late." She stated as the young boy plopped in the seat next to her. His head hung low.

"Yeah I got kind of caught up with the fire place .."

"No worries, you have been practicing nonstop for months now, you need to give yourself a break every now and again." Hinata began to dig into her food.

Naruto was quick to grab his fork and knife ripping into the fresh meat. "I canth takth a breakth.." *swallow* "I need to be as strong as I can be! And on top of that I'm behind since I wasn't able to practice with my fire." Naruto stabbed another piece of meat shoveling it into his mouth.

Everyone sat silently eating.

"What about your village Naruto?"

This made him stop mid bite. "Well I sent them a message that said don't worry about me... why do you care anyway?" Naruto continued to eat his food.

The queen eyed the boy, "Do you not miss them?"

"I-I do but with your help I've been getting stronger! And it's not like they will care. Except mom."

"Why do you say that little one?"

Naruto placed his fork down. It had been a peaceful couple of months with the ice queen. Even though it was lonely he actually really enjoyed being there. It didn't feel like he was a let down. He didn't have this feeling of everyone laughing at him. He had found comfort in this icey wonderland. Even the queen was kind to him. More kind than some of the people in Konoha.

But he did really miss his mom.

"I've ran away before...when my dad had died. The only person who was really worried for me was my mom..no one else really cared. I was gone for weeks hiding in the woods and sneaking into town to grab food. When I was finally found my mother cried.. but other than that everyone else just were 'glad to see I was doing well'. No one really cares about me."

Naruto stared into nothing. His hand reaching for his glass of water. "If I'm not strong than they won't care about me. Even if I'm the hokages son. If I can't protect my people than I don't matter." The water in the glass slowly started to warm up.

"Nyoww." Kuruma yipped sadly.

"Now I have you guys!" Naruto smiled brightly. The glass he was touching shattered from the heat, water spilled everywhere and the glass cut his hand.

"Ah!"

"Naruto." Hinata chided him. "Come now dear." The two rose as Naruto mutter a sorry.

Hinata had bandaged his hand up.. which she has done plenty of times.. and then they were outside training some more. Naruto never ceased to train. He would try to keep a flame lit while Hinata pushes to put it out. He'd focus on keeping his body warm so he could stand the snow even in his underwear. His favorite(not really) was jumping into a freezing lake trying to get up the water around him. That one was his worse ... along with this training session he's doing now

Naruto had a blind fold on in the middle of the snow, he held up a sword that had fire surrounding it. He had to keep it hot enough to light but cool enough as to not break the sword. Breathing deeply he listened to his surroundings . He stepped lightly... *whack !*

Naruto was sent flying, an ice stick smacking into his face. He soars in the air for a while before landing in the snow with a grunt. His swords fire going out.

He quickly jumped back up gritting his teeth. He tightly held his sword. The fire flowing around it but not as powerful as the first time. Listening closely for the ice queens steps...but it was completely silent .

*woosh..*

There-

*whack *

This time Naruto had heard it coming but was too slow to react.

"The uchihas are strong." Her smooth voice spoke.

Naruto was back on his feet in no time. His face turning red from the beating, but he wasn't ready to give up.

"They are silent and sneaky."

Naruto turned hearing the voice behind him. His sword swinging in the direction only to dance alone.

"They will hit you before you even know it."

Naruto whipped his sword around trying to hit his target. The fire whooshing in the air like a flag.

"And it'll be too late-"

*clash*!

Naruto's sword made contact with Hinata's weapon. A big smile growing across his face

"I did it!-"

*whack !*

The two continued various trainings in the months they spent together . Hinata felt it wasn't right to keep the boy but something about him made her feel.. happy.

"Come on Kuruma!" The boy slid down the hill with a wooden shield . Kuruma tucked in his lap.

"Yahoooo!" Naruto yelled loudly all the way down. The wooden shield hit the end of the hill making Naruto laugh. He always had a moment to play every now and again. And Kuruma gladly played with him.

A Gigantic puffed air blew his hair and jacket. this was followed by a soft snort behind him. His neck began to tingle as he slowly looked at the giant monkey that had chased him away. Naruto fell backwards - his breath leaving him in one swoop.

They stared at each other, Naruto's eyes wide and the beast looking at him curiously .

"Oof." The giant monkey grunted, some sprinkles of spit flying on him, but that was the least of Naruto's worries.

"A..hi-a.." Naruto stammered nervously . His body forgetting how to properly function.

"Oof oof.." It grunted lowly pointing at the shield under neath him.

"Y-you want this ..?" Naruto slowly picked up himself and Kuruma.. he did not want to startle the monkey in anyway.."h-here." He picked up the shield handing it to the monkey.

The monkey grabbed the small shield turning it to and fro .."oof.." and then it placed it on the ground sitting on it. "Oof!" It yelled angrily .

"Oh.. uh it's too small .." Naruto looked around thoughtfully , a light bulb flashing in his head.

When Hinata had walked out to check on Naruto she was met by quite an odd sight. Naruto riding down a make shift sled with the giant white monkey , the two yipped and shouted all the way down.

A smile reached Hinata's face.

"Having fun?" Hinata called, Naruto running up the hill laughing .

"Yeah I didn't know the monkey was actually nice.. he tried to kill me before, I mean he ripped the carriage in half !"

"Yes son goku does not like being awoken from his naps. He gets rather cranky , but he's also a big sweet heart once you get to know him. "

"Oof oof!" The monkey yelled climbing back on top of the hill.

"Son goku? Is that your name?" Naruto asked bewildered .

"Oof!" The monkey reached a hand out to pet Naruto on top of the head. It also bent down to give him a sloppy kiss .

"Hehe.. well if that's your apology then I guess I accept! Race ya to the top!"

"Oof!"

"Nyow!"

The three ran to the top of the hill with excitement.

'He definitely has your kindness Minato...' Hinata stared at the bright boy. Her smile turning sad.

* * *

Kushina was a mess. Her little boy off somewhere where she can't reach . Her palms pushed into her eyes. And this wasn't like last time.. he wasn't just hiding away somewhere close by - she didn't know where he was! Her hands slammed down on her desk grabbing the letter he sent her.

This is all he gave her.. no nothing just a Hey im doing fine don't worry about me? There's no way he's doing fine someone must have kidnapped him.

"Kushina." A blonde male entered the room. "We found a lead."

Kushina perked up with teary eyes. "Inoichi.. is this an actual lead this time?"

The blonde male bowed,"Yes my love." He straightened up bringing in a male with bluish grayish hair. His eyes clouded white.

"Tell Kushina What you told me Mizuki."

Mizuki didn't look at Kushina. He stared at the floor but his eyes weren't truly looking at the floor. His mind far from even making sense of what his eyes were truly seeing. He was hunched over with his arms hanging low.

"Me and my pal took naruto. And .. there was a monkey." He slowly spoke.

"Go on Mizuki." The other male encouraged

"Naruto distracted the monkey .. so we left with the other boys..."

"Monkey ?" Kushina looked at the man confused. "What Monkey ?and where?"

Mizuki ran a slow tongue over his cracked lips, his eyes finally blinking as if he had forgotten all this time.

"Big .white .monkey." His eyes went wide.

"Okay where!"Kushina grabbed Mizuki by the arms shaking him slightly but he was not phased. His eyes saw nothing and he felt nothing.

" Winter Hellland."

Kushina gasped. "Of course.." she said ripping the letter off her desk. "That's why there isn't any symbols on the letter... that evil queen has my boy." Kushina's eyes squinted. "She's clearly keeping him hostage.." her eyes began to tear up again. "She had already took Minato from me now Naruto?"

"Kushina.." inoichi embraces the crying woman,"do not wheep, we will make sure she gets what she deserves.

Kushinas hands shook violently by her side , her fist catching on fire along with the note in her hand,"I will burn down her safe haven and rip my son from her frozen clutches." Her eyes showed nothing but fire deep inside them.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the reviews and everyone who supports this story.

Naruto laid on his back having playing pretty much all day with Son Goku.. not only playing, he even trained with him. He was Swiping at him and thrashing around after him like he did earlier but this time, with no malicious intent.

It was a game they'd play where Naruto would run around climbing tees trying to jump on the clueless monkey's back. Hiding and sneaking around. But it was all in fun and games.

"Foooh." Naruto brushes the snow off of himself. He looked up into the sky , being he stayed their for quite some time, he realized it was night time. Even if it wasn't dark dark, but it was just like a twilight zone.

Naruto gazed at the snow scape.

The winter land that he thought was scary... was actually rather beautiful. Something about it was so calm and relaxing. He actually loved it there. He stared up at the frozen castle. It was almost as if he was in a snow globe. A beautifully isolated area.

Naruto got up with caution - he didn't want to wake up Son Goku and feel his wrath. The sleeping monkey was lying on his back, a hand tossed over his belly. He snored like a baby cub. Which actually surprised Naruto. Kuruma was snuggled up next to the monkey also enjoying some shut eye.

Naruto made his way back to the castle. He rubbed his sleepy eyes as he walked to his room. He stopped before entering deciding to tell the Ice queen goodnight .

Naruto checked her normal quarters but found she was not resting in front of the fire place.

"Huh." Naruto checked the dining room as well. She was no where to be found. He even checked her bedroom. A room with nothing but a large bed in the middle. The castle really didn't have any other rooms so where could she be?

Naruto stopped by the stairs, strangely enough the wall had a crack in it. He had never seen it before always staring at the pretty carvings on the wall but why was it cracked? Stepping forward to investigate he tapped the wall, and it pushed forward with a soft swing.

The wall pushed in revealing a dark path heading downwards. He took a big gulp ,

'I've never been down here before...I shouldn't..' a voice poked at the back of Naruto's head.

But the boy was too curious. He had to find what was down there in this secret passage, almost like a hidden treasure.

He climbed down the stone like steps delicately, a hand on the wall so he could feel his way down. Treading lightly he made it to a halt, his hand touching a cold steel door. Even with his warmth it still felt cold to the touch. He pushed this door open.

A brightness was revealed to Naruto, the place he saw was magnificent.

It was A frozen battle in place.

To the left skeletons were charging , and to the right. Their arms raised high into the air ready to collide with the other side. In the middle some skeletons were already clashing their swords and axes. There were also scattered skeletons lying around . Small frames held onto smaller skeletons , cowering in fear.

The snow falling lightly on the carnage.

Naruto walked in between the battle, staring in awe. Amazing swords and axes that he had never seen before. Stepping into the very middle Naruto saw two large frames that were not charging at each other. Their forms up right with authority. It had seemed that these two may have been the leaders of their respective clans.

Naruto stared at one of the figures, his long fur cape encased his now boney frame. His eyes took in the sight, the skeleton's hand clenched tightly around his sword.

What took place here? And who were these people?

Naruto dusted the chest plate as best as he could, the symbol looking weird to him. What clan did this belong to? Naruto scrunched up his face trying to make it out. It looked familiar to him.

A soft whimper reached Naruto's ears, his eyes glanced around the battle ground. It was a small noise. His eyes searched around the frozen soldiers. He stepped around them following the sound.

After he crawled over a mound he spotted Hinata. She was lying by a frozen throne. Her face in her arms as her head lay in the seat. Her legs sprawled behind her as she whimpered. Her white cape blanketed her. In her hand she held a white rose. Naruto took a step forward stopping before crushing a rose. He looked up noticing that the white roses were sprouted all around the throne.

Naruto walked up to her with furrowed brows. He didn't know why she was crying but he felt sad for her. Her sad cry overwhelmed him with emotion. He had never seen her make much of an expression. He's seen her laugh once or twice. He's seen her frustrated... because of something he did.. there was that one time he called her the evil queen , that made her sad, and he's seen her.. well blank.

She didn't express much and she had advised him as such. People will betray you and you need to learn how to control your emotions. If you reveal your weakness you are vulnerable. Maybe that's why she doesn't show anything?

But now she's crying. Showing weakness. Weakness he had never seen before. Tears he had never seen before. And it made him truly sad. He had came to care for the woman. She had never showed evilness towards him. He wanted question the stories that were told to him, tell everyone in Konoha that they were wrong.

Naruto moved closer to the woman. Her head lifted up as Naruto encircled his small arms around her. He hugged her tight closing his eyes, not uttering a word.

Hinata looked at the shock of blonde hair, her tears streaming down her face.

"Naruto, you shouldn't see me this way I'm sorry." Hinata sniffled lightly. Big crystal tears dropped upon him.

Naruto shook his head,"there's nothing wrong with crying ! " Naruto's grip became tighter. "Whatever is making you sad I'm here."

Hinata allowed a small smile grace her lips. He was such a sweet boy. So full of energy and passion. Her arms hugged the boys small frame. She leaned her head on top of his and closed her eyes.

They stayed like this in silence, holding each other until Hinata's last tears dried up. Her whimpers now silent.

"Thank you for being with me Naruto." Her voice only but a whisper. But the queen heard no reply. Her hand gently pet his head, and still no reply. She pulled back staring at Naruto's closed eyes. His body limp in exhaustion. A tiny snore escaping his lips.

Hinata laughed to herself quietly. The boy had ran around all day. Lifting him up she carried him, stopping by the two larger skeletons on the battle field. Her eyes scanned over both of them.

"Please don't let it turn out the same." Her hand gripped him tighter, "Not this time." Hinata quickly blinked her gleaming eyes, carrying on to Naruto's room.

Entering his quiet room she sat him in bed, tucking him in. He mumbled softly to himself cuddling into the blanket. Hinata leaned over placing a loving kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams Naruto."

* * *

An army of horses galloped quickly. Their hooves hitting the ground so hard snow followed behind them. Everyone on the horses wore black cloaks that wrapped around them. All except the one in front.

The one in front was Kushina. Her red hair traveled behind her like a flame. She wore her typical green dress with long sleeves. Her eyes burning bright. They stared a hole into the dark castle that was slowly looming closer.

To her left was Jaraiya, and to the right was Tsunade. Two Great War hero's who have helped in the battle with Madara. Behind them was the rest of the men. Everyone shook in their boots as they came closer. Were they really about to face off with the powerful evil queen?

No one made a sound as they rode on. Too hyper focus on the worse outcome. The cold air burned those who could not warm their bodies. Reminding then who's territory they are invading.

"I'm coming for you baby." Kushina gripped her reigns tightly. She was the only one not afraid. Hell bent on saving her son.

* * *

Hinata was sitting on Naruto's bed when she heard a loud crash . Quickly she stood rushing out the room, pausing at the door she looked back at Naruto. His eyes still closed. Quietly she shut the door. Another crash was heard. Her eyes wide looked up, as the caste shook softly. The queen hiked her dress up running down the hall.

Her heels clicked clacked as she heard more commotion outside her castle. Who could be attacking her ? The frost wolves howled signaling the alarm. Hinata reaches her front doors throwing them open.

Fire!

Smoke rose above her forest, creating a dark ominous cloud. Animals running away as their homes were being burned down. They yipped and cried in distress.

Hinata released a mortified cry, her hands covered her mouth.

"No!" Hinata reached her hands up, "Noo!" The clouds began to dance above her curling into each other. The slow fall of snow began to whip quickly falling like darts.

But the fire raged on. Sucking in the snow.

Hinata threw her hands down and quickly lifted them up, the snow picked up off the ground creating a snow tornado. Wind whipped around sucking in everything around pulling it towards the fire. She had to put out this raging fire out, it wasn't no natural fire. It could only be..

*WOOOSH!*

A flying fire rock came crashing into her castle, making her home tremble. Hinata was thrown to the ground, a soft whimper escaping her wavering lips.

More fire rocks came crashing into her castle.

"Nyow!" Kuruma yipped ,

"Get Naruto out of here Kuruma its not safe!" Kuruma looked at Hinata with sad eyes. "Nyow!" Kuruma scurried off without another squeak.

Hinata heard the trees cry out as they crashed into the snow.

"Garhhh..." a blood curdling growl spread across the land. Next thing she knew Son Goku broke through the burning trees falling over. Blood trickled down his face and spilled onto the snow, quickly turning it red.

"Son Goku!" Hinata screamed running across the snow. The giant monkey huffed before falling face first into the snow. He groaned in pain, as Hinata hurriedly tried to reach him.

However the queen was halted in her run to Son Goku, A bright figure walked behind Son Goku. The other woman's ferocious eyes gazing at Hinata.

"Where's my son witch." Kushina brought up her hand that burned with fire.

Hinata's eyes grew into slits," how dare you." The queen watched as the snow beneath Kushinas feet burned. Each step she took melted her kingdom. She was burning everything.

"My home.." Hinata whispered.

"My Son!" Kushina yelled,"you already took Minato, why take him away from me too?"

"I didn't kill him." The queen stood tall, her poster proud and angry, Matching the other woman's rage. "Naruto wanted to become stronger and I helped him."

"Lies! All you sprout are lies! Did you seduce my son you wicked woman! Making him believe that you were some saint? " kushina's flames burnt brighter with each word she spoke. "I won't let you have him."

The Red woman rushed forward burning everything in her path. An ice sword materialized in Hinata's hand , she too rushed forward intent on ending this raging fire that destroyed her land. They fought relentlessly. Hinata's ice sizzling as was Kushina's fire. Each trying to destroy the other . Kushina was on the offensive while Hinata played defensive.

"I didn't kill your husband !" Hinata yelled in between the battle.

"Don't try to persuade me other wise demon! Why don't you use your true power? Is this your way of trying to atone for your sins? Where's all that power that was feared by all? "

Hinata gritted her teeth blocking another fire fist from Kushina. The woman was extremely powerful, and fast.

But Hinata couldn't hurt her.. after all she was Naruto's mother and she had a right to be worried about her son.

"Kushina Stop this and please just listen!" Hinata cried. Kushina threw a quick fire kick into Hinata sending her flying into her castle. She slid across the floor stopping at the bottom of the stairs. Her sword tossed to the side.

"Ugh.." Hinata held her side. She didn't want to use all her chakra. She couldn't hurt Naruto's only family...Naruto would be upset with her..but her kingdom... but what would Naruto think of if she were to hurt his mother?

Naruto had seen her as something more than evil something that he could call friend. And Hinata truly cherished this.

He didn't see her as a monster.

"Naruto.." Hinata stared at the boy in question. He stood not too far from her. He was staring down , not looking upon her.

"Naruto!" Hinata called again

Finally his water filled eyes stared at her.

"Hina-Hinata... wa-why.." he stuttered.

"What.." Hinata's eyes widen.

Naruto held her sword with shaken hands.

"Y-y.. you killed d-dad.." his hands gripped the blade tightly.

The sword he had seen that day wasn't made of silver, it was made of ice. Realization was hitting Naruto. His hand began to bleed as he held a grip on the blade like a viper.

"Naruto... I.." Hinata's lips pressed together.

"You killed him!" Naruto yelled. His body began to sizzle. "W-why!" Naruto shouted his anger turning into flames. Her sword shattered into a million pieces.

Hinata got up with her hands in front of her ,"Naruto I can explain!" Hinata cried. But Naruto wasn't having any of it. His fist clenched tightly , his eyes closed shut. The tears that streamed down his face evaporated. Fire engulfed him, burning bright.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. The flame burned white. The light burning Hinata's eyes. The castle shook tremendously, pieces of it falling, crashing into the ground.

All of their memories and time together along with it. The home that didn't feel lonely.. with just the one blonde boy.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled above the destruction. Her boy burning bright. She grabbed him quickly , his fire burning her just a little. Mother ran out of the crumbling castle with child in tow. She didn't even look back.

But Naruto did, he never took his eyes off of Hinata.

He stared with hateful eyes , rocks crashing in between them , burying their line of site from each other. Hinata was too shock to even move , staring into the depths of destruction.

All Naruto could think about was the woman he thought he could trust. How the stories didn't match. She was kind, nice, and nothing like the evil he thought...But it was all a lie.

She was nothing but an evil queen, who had killed his father.


	6. Chapter 6

**RavenShadow: it was a very sad moment Q.Q**

**Shonix13: I'm glad you liked this chapter. I like to keep you guys on your toes**

**NiebieSkilis: oh yeah *evil laugh***

**Uzumaki Spiral: thank you for taking the time to review my story I really appreciate it love you lots**

**Kakau: yay! I'm glad you are liking it so far ! And I want to keep you guys guessing**

**Sheepra: I tried to make this chapter a little longer I hope this satisfies your hunger lol**

**thank you so much for the love**

The trip back home was silent.

Konoha had lost a few men getting Naruto back but no severe casualties. Once they finally got home it was like an explosion.

They began to cheer!

They were able to fight off the Ice Queen and win!

Everyone cheered and celebrated watching the horses trot down the street.

The group waved on top of their horses, their victory becoming real.

"Welcome home Naruto!" The crowd yelled as his horse passed.

"Wave to them honey.. they are happy their hokage is home." Kushina whispered behind the boy but he was not paying attention.

"I'm not even their hokage..." Naruto spoke to himself.

His mom was busy waving to everyone they pass by , not hearing the boys statement.

The blonde had stared at his hands the whole ride back, Kushina felt that he was in a state of shock.

She hugged her boy tightly ,"you are home now my sweet boy." She kissed him deeply on the head.

When they got to their home Naruto had sat in the living room with a blanket wrapped around him and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. He held it in both hands, the heat not distracting.

How could this be? How could she kill his father! How... why? That meant she was working with the uchiha's that day...the image of his fathers lifeless form next to the dark figure. Her ice sword in her hand. Now he had a face to this person.

The face of his target.

He took a burning sip of his hot chocolate. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration. A lone tear escaped his eye... that means he was going to kill her.

She ruined everything.

"H-hey Naruto." A female voice spoke behind him.

He didn't move hearing this voice. He sighed ,"Yeah I'm home." Naruto murmured. "Can you just go clean or something, I don't need anything else ."

This made the girl chuckle. "I'm not a maid you dweeb."

But Naruto didn't care for conversation. He continued to sip his drink. Allowing the drink to burn his throat.

"...I heard you were at the evil queens castle... are you okay?" Finally the girl walked around the couch to put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked at the pale hand , he traced the arm up to see blue eyes staring at him.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Naruto squinted at her. "Why are you in my house."

"Oh.." Ino retracted her hand as if he burned her.. which he was pretty warm but his words was what hurt her. It was like he was accusing her of something.

"Well... uh.." Ino looked side to side awkwardly.

"I'll let him know honey." Kushina walked up to them with her arms wide open, as if approaching a wounded animal. She set her hands on either side of Naruto's shoulders. She held him like he was a mentally ill child. And now he was starting to get pissed. He looked to see Inochi creeping around the corner.

"Mom... what the fuck is going on!" Naruto shouted, his face in a snarl. Everyone was shocked.

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE MISTER! Now you listen here..." Kushina held him tightly, "Some things has changed since you've been gone." Her eyes settled on the side of his face. He turned his head slightly to see her hand, his mouth fell open.

"You-"

"I got married Naruto. Ino is your step sister and Inochi is your step dad."

Naruto snorted. And then closed his eyes.

"Baby.. I know this is gonna take some time.." Kushina began but stop seeing Inochi step up to them.

"Naruto I don't want to take your fathers place.." Inochi said gently cutting Kushina off. He had a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is gonna take some time to get used to-"

"Shut up! You can never be my father so why would you even say that!" Naruto threw his moms hands off him, he stood up with his cup pushing it into his mother's chest, eyes glaring at all of them.

What more was going to be told to him? What more did he need ?

"You aren't my family. My father was killed by that evil woman. And I don't give a damn what any of you do. I'm going to kill her.." Naruto walked away stopping near Ino. She looked at him sadly. Her shoulders caving into itself as if he was gonna hit her.

He didn't turn his head to look at her, staring straight pass her."You aren't my sister."

And with that he walked away. Leaving everyone to release a breath they were all holding in and looked amongst each other.

"Give him some time guys.. we don't know what that witch did to him." Kushina swallowed the lump in her throat quickly blinking the water works away.

"Yeah.." Ino pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. It had seemed Naruto was taking his frustration out on them. She worried that it would be tough to get through to him.

And it was.

The next few days Naruto didn't attend school. The exams slowly approaching. He had claimed that he will participate, no matter what.

The following day after Naruto came back he went straight to Jiraiya asking him to train him. Each day he left early in the morning and came home late at night. Some nights he never came back. Kushina was very worried about her son. Inoichi tried to speak with him but he brushed him off. Claiming that he had to get stronger.

Most days He said hello and good bye all in the same sentence.

"I don't know Sakura it just seems like he's different." Ino and her best friend walked to school with a quick pace.

"What do you mean? What can change from the knucklehead blonde?" Sakura laughed. "Naruto has always been Naruto."

"Yeah, but he seems off. Like he only trains and trains . And that's it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you talking about Naruto? How is he?" A boy shouted from behind them.

"Are you butting in our conversation Kiba !" Sakura yelled with a turn of her head.

The dog boy rushed up to them pushing them to the side so he could squeeze in the middle, matching their fast pace.

"How has he been?" Kiba questioned. "Arph!" "Yeah What Akamaru said." He pointed at his dog.

"Dog breath I don't know." Ino jabbed him playfully.

"You live with him!"

"Yeah well he doesn't really care to.." Ino twisted her lips in thought.

"Doesn't what?" Shikamaru asked beside her.

"what the- where did you come from! Anyway he doesn't want me to be apart of his family. He's different okay! More serious."

"Serious?" Sakura raises a brow."Yeah right!" Kiba and Sakura laughed. "When has he ever been serious?" Kiba added in.

"Now!" Ino was starting to get frustrated . No one understood that Naruto wasn't the same silly boy who wanted to unlock his chakra. Even after his father died he had ran away but he came back still the same. He was still playing pranks on everyone, and being the class clown.

"Maybe the evil queen... tortured him.." Shikamaru stared at the sky, arms behind his head.

The group was left in silent horror.

When they arrived at school everyone had split off to their respective sensei's. They had decided that as a group they would go visit Naruto in the training arena.

It was a boring day but it went by rather quickly. The group hurried to catch Naruto before he went home, or wherever he went most of his days.

The training arena was a separate area infused with chakra. One was able to train as much as they wanted and the area would be rebuilt the next day. It was the perfect place to let lose and not destroy any buildings.

"Hey!" Ino called to the white haired man that sat on a boulder.

"Hey guys." Jiraiya called back. He was currently scribbling in his book.

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba questioned.

Jiraiya nodded his head towards the middle of the area.

Naruto was sitting criss crossed without a shirt on. Interesting enough he was wearing a blindfold. And on his back he had a sword strapped to him.

"What is he doing?" Sakura stared. When did he get so toned, she blushed at this sneaky thought.

Naruto seemed to be frozen. The red bandana whipped in the wind.

"Can you feel it?" Jiraiya tapped his pen in his book thoughtfully.

The group looked amongst each other, wondering what the man was referring to.

He lifted his hand up nodding to the kids to do the same.

Everyone lifted their hands up and instantly brought it back down.

"What the hell!" Kiba waved his hand around.

"Yeah hell is one word for it, it's hot." Sakura looked at her hand, closing it and opening it.

"Look.. " Ino pointed at a leaf that flew away from home. It waved around before floating towards Naruto. When it got closer to him it caught fire and disappeared into ash.

"Woah." Shikamaru was rather impressed.

"He's been training non stop. I know you guys are friends, could you try taking him out to his favorite ramen shop? I think it would be good for him to take a break." Jiraiya closed his book with a clap of his hands.

"That's enough training Naruto." Jiraiya called to the blonde.

The boy released a breath relaxing his muscles. He peeled the blindfold down looking at his peers.

"Hey . What are you guys doing here?" Naruto stood up walking towards the group.

"We were just Uh.." Ino looked at Jiraiya who waved his hand in encouragement.

"Wondering if you'd like to get some ramen." Ino finished with a small smile.

Naruto's eyes laid on Ino's only to look away quickly. He didn't respond , about to speak Jiraiya spoke first.

"I think that would be a great idea Naruto. It's time for you to take a break anyway, no need to kill yourself." The man hopped off the rock he was resting on.

"You just want to write more of your story ya perv." Naruto crossed his arms accusingly.

"Story?" Kiba tried to glance at the cover only for Jiraiya to put a stopping hand onto Kiba's prying eyes.

"Ah.. nothing nothing! You kids go have fun! That's part of your training Naruto." Jiraiya gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"How is this gonna help with anything." Narutos eyes squinted at him.

"Listen hear twerp you gotta gain social skills you can't burn your way to a woman's heart." Jiraiya was in the young boys face.

"I don't need a woman !" Naruto countered back

"Go out there and hang out with your comrades!"

"Ugh!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

The group snickered at the arguing student and sensei.

"This is about teamwork! You need a strong bond with your friends and family!"

"Fine!" Naruto tossed up his hands. "Let's get this over with." The blonde passed the group picking up his white shirt. He threw it on clipping his leather strap back over his shirt.

Ino looked at the red and yellow carvings on the sword, "aw." She recognized it."That's the sword your dad gave you." Ino smiled.

This comment only received a quick glare from the boy that only she had noticed. Her lips pressed together tightly in silence.

"So you can use fire huh? That's real cool!" Kiba jumped on Naruto's back like he used to. Naruto just gave him a light smile. "Yeah."

"And you are using a sword that's so coooool!" Kiba cheered."Man you are gonna make all the ladies weak!"

"Cut it out Kiba!" Sakura pulled the dog boy off of Naruto , dragging him along.

The group walked to his favorite ramen shop. It was mainly Kiba asking questions about Naruto's new found powers. Naruto had barely answered but he answered enough to give Kiba the satisfaction.

When they entered Teuchi had gasped.

"Welcome Naruto! Where have you been!" Teuchi shouted. "We missed you, sit down sit down! This one is on the house."

The group got comfortable waiting for their food, Naruto smiling at his favorite chef, nodding his head.

"You haven't been to your favorite place? I thought you would come here first." Shikamaru smirked.

"Yeah, are you even Naruto?" Kiba stared at the blonde boy, akamaru sniffed the air, letting out a whine."What have you done to Naruto!"

"Yeah. It's still me." Naruto forced a smile upon his face, making everyone feel more comfortable, except Ino. His eyes seemed to avoid her.

Well it was not her fault mummy dearest decided to marry her dad. Honestly she didn't even know they were in love. It had seemed like it kind of came out of no where. But she had assumed it was due to her feelings of loss when Naruto had disappeared, only to send a message that he was fine but not where he was. What an ass hole. She's surprised that Kushina hasn't ripped him a new one. But even his mother was nervous with her son. Sometimes she'd have to drag him out his room just to have dinner with them.

It was awful , always loud commotion going on between the two. Ino and her father could have a temper but it was controlled temper. These two were like a wildfire trying to put the other out with fire.

Ino glared at the boy. She was starting to hate him. He was a brat.

Sakura was currently watching the boy too. He had seemed different. Honestly different in a good way. He hadn't even asked her out. She remembered how he would always stare at her in class or try to impress her. Claiming that she reminded him of his mom which was rather creepy, but now he just trained. He was actually able to unlock his chakra. "I think it's good that you are training so hard Naruto. You were able to finally unlock your chakra. Aren't you happy?" Sakura smiled at him. Naruto met her eyes with little to no emotion.

Maybe this is what Jiraiya was talking about. It was like he was dead inside but all these people around him wanted to see him. Know how he's doing. He would have to socialize one way or another. Even if he didn't want to. His mind was on one thing.

And it's not like they cared about him much before.

"Here you go." Ayame smiled placing the bowls in front of the group. Her eyes locked on to Naruto's and quickly looked down. She bowed deeply."I-I'm glad you are back." She whispered lowly. Naruto stared at her meaning to apologize. He watched as she left, he would have to talk to her about that day.

"Ahem." Sakura cleared her throat rather annoyed. She had asked him a question.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her with raised eyebrows, making Sakura pout. She was trying to give him her time, so why was he ignoring her for some chakraless girl? She was the daughter of a Great War hero for crying out loud! Everyone wanted her attention.

"I'm happy for you Naruto, for being so strong." She tried again.

"Well hold on we don't know just HOW strong he is! " Kiba waved chopsticks in Naruto's face,"I gotta see it with my own eyes. All I saw was a leaf burn but whatever."

Naruto smirked,"I guess you gotta wait and see." He picked up his bowl slurping his ramen.

"Oh it's on!" Kiba slammed down.

Shikamaru shook his head at how loud Kiba was. It wasn't like many people were there, after Naruto's kidnapping no one usually went beyond the wall.

"It's getting late, we should head back." Ino looked at the clock on the wall, knowing that Kushina would be highly upset if Naruto was in the lower district.

The group walked out after paying for the meal, Naruto paying more than he should've.

"You guys go ahead." Naruto paused outside the ramen shop.

"Uh? Where are you going?" Ino questioned with her hands on her hips.

"None of your business." Naruto snapped. The group froze for a second before Naruto spoke again,"I have to do something before I come back okay. Tell mom I'm fine."

"Well if you disappear again it's gonna be on my ass!" Ino huffed.

"I'm not a child!" Naruto glared

"Well then stop acting like one!" Ino planted her feet."I didn't ask to be apart of your family so don't be mad at me! My dad and I were just fine without you guys! But he's happy with your mom so I don't have a say.. and neither do you Baka!"

The others looked at them worried.

"Hey guys lets just chill..." Kiba sighed, he didn't like drama very much and especially when it was his friends.

"Just leave me alone. Thanks for the meal but I don't need a babysitter. So just butt out of my life." Naruto turned with his hands in his pockets. He took a breath,"later." And with that he began to walk away from them. Leaving a rather pissed off ino, who was gritting her teeth.

"You were right." Sakura began."he's different."

"Yeah well screw him." Ino turned on the balls of her feet stomping away.

"Wait for us Ino!"Kiba hurried to catch up with the fuming girl.

"Come on Sakura." Shikamaru stared at Naruto for a while before turning around as well.

The pink haired girl stood in her spot watching Naruto's figure walk into the darkness. Her hand held her necklace that her mother gave her.

"Oh Naruto. What happened to you?"

After walking away Naruto found himself at the park he was kidnapped. He was currently hiding , scanning the area.

"Nothing.." he whispered to himself.

He moved on, sneaking around the lower district hiding himself in the darkness. His eyes scanned the area quickly. On one building he stopped, staring into a window. In the window a woman who were dirty rags cried into a pillow. Her hand clutching a picture.

Naruto stared for a moment , wondering if his mother felt the same way. He didn't tell her that it was his decision to stay at the castle. She was rather angry at the queen , thinking she had kidnapped him.

Was she crying like this too?

A twinge of guilt shook his heart before he jumped to another building and then into a tree. He prowled the night looking for anything out of the ordinary.

It's what he did every night.

He wanted to make sure bastards like that one night never kidnapped children again.

But alas, there was no kidnappings. And he had never found anyone trying to. But he would come out every night just to be sure.

Naruto sighed fiddling with the bandana that he now wore as a scarf. He walked back to the ramen shop, Ayame closing it down. She was walking out, flipping the sign to close.

"Oh! Naruto." Ayame whispered. She looked away from the little boy.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry Ayame. Please forgive me for what I said..." Naruto kneeled on the ground, his forehead pressing into the dirt.

"It's okay Naruto." Ayame spoke "really." She knelt Down next to the kneeling blonde

"No it's not , I should've never said what I said." Naruto stood , looking down .

Ayame hugged Naruto ,"I'm glad you are safe, and please be careful prowling the streets." She smiled. She pulled back and quickly walked off. "And thank you for watching me as I walk home." She added ."but I will be fine Naruto."

Naruto had still followed Ayame home, despite her wishes. He didn't believe the district deserved to be deserted. but ever since what happened to him less people visit. His mind thought about Konohamaru and Lee. This place was a mess.

And when he became hokage he would help this district , after he kills the evil queen.

* * *

"Nyow.." a soft yip... somewhere in the darkness...

Hinata's world was dark. Her mind replaying those.. words... those eyes... Naruto's hateful eyes.

"Nyow.." this yip was followed by a soft push of her hand.

"Naruto.." Hinata muttered. A tear streamed down her cheek. Her eyes slowly opened. Above her was a small hole. It let a little bit of light into her dark surrounding.

She looked up to see the white flowers surrounding her. Some of them were crushed by the debris. Her frozen throne was crushed as well, half of it still standing. She groaned softly, a hand reaching up to touch her wounded head. She pulled it away looking at the blood on her finger tips.

"Nyow.." Kuruma sadly licked her fingers that were scraped.

"Kuruma-" Hinata sniffled. Her hair fell to the side, tossed out of the updo she had. The dress she wore at a few rips.

Her eyes scanned her surrounding. Everything was crushed, destroyed. Her home was gone and nothing was left but the hole she was in now. The light shined on her in the darkness. Her head had felt fuzzy as she laid her head back down on her arm.

"Wow. You've looked better."

Hinata sighed hearing the familiar voice. "What is it obito?" She looked up to see the black haired man staring at her through the hole. Half of his face was burned.

"We need your help." Obito jumped down landing near her. Stepping over the fallen castle.

"Nyow." Kuruma yipped running towards the man.

"Hey little guy." Obito picked up the fox with a black gloved hand. "Are you gonna help us?"

Hinata shook her head. "No."

Obito frowned. His black cape ruffled as he moved around the woman. His black boots stepping on some flowers. "Oops." He muttered. He stopped staring down at Hinata.

"Why? Look what they did to you. Why won't you help us? Without you we might not win this war."

Hinata closed her eyes tightly, Naruto's words still ringing in her ears.

"I won't help..." she whispered.

Obito rubbed a hand on his chin. "Is it because of the boy." He stated. It was not a question.

"I mean you already killed his dad might as well you know end his suffering..." he smiled

"I didn't!" Hinata hissed, the room shook as icicles formed around them pointing at Obito dangerously.

"Okay okay!" Obito held the fox tightly staring at the pointy weapons.

"Someone else did.." Hinata picked herself up falling over , but Obito caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Wow... that boy did quite the damage." Obito helped Hinata to the ground so she could sit up next to her broken throne.

"I don't agree with how Fugaku is going about this war...stealing children? That's disgusting. It's the same practice madara had promised he wouldn't continue" Hinata brought her legs up into a hug. The daggers she had pointing at Obito slowly went away.

Obito let a sad chuckle out, sitting down in front of her. "Well. You don't have to worry about Fugaku. And..madara, well we can't find him."

Hinata looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Speak or be done with me." She was quite annoyed with Obito, he loved to run circles around people.

"Well fugaku is dead."

Hinata nodded slowly, taking in what was said.

"And So is half of the uchiha clan."

Hinata gasped."h-how?" Hinata questioned. They were very strong , who could've killed them ?

"It was Itachi. Something had happened to him... and he went crazy killing everyone. He would've killed Sasuke if I wasn't there to stop him." Obito began to play with a small flower. Kuruma in his lap staring at him.

"So.. did you kill him?"

"No." Obito shook his head," it's like.. it's hard to explain but it's like he's sick.. so Sasuke ordered for him to be locked away. It was just so out of no where ." Obito sighed. "But now Sasuke is supposed to be the leader of the clan. So maybe you could help us?" Obito looked hopefully into Hinata's eyes. Sasuke is just a child.

Hinata shook her head."I'm staying out of it." Her eyes stared at the two standing figures who had survived the destruction of her home.

"You helped them! How is that staying out of it? Training that boy and now look." Obito stood angrily. "Didn't turned out quite as planned did it ?" Obito gestured around.

"He's different -"

"How!" Obito yelled over her.

Hinata eyes began to glisten.

"H-he's like Minato. He can stop this war I believe in him." Hinata's eyes stared into Obito's.

"Yeah. I'm sure that'll happen." Obito sat Kuruma down giving him a pet on the head.

"Cya later little guy." Obito jumped on top of some ruble making his way out of the hole. He looked back down, staring at the broken woman as she held her knees to her chest.

Her tears falling,"Not again... no..." Hinata whispered to herself.

Obito sighed, pulling up his black mask to cover his mouth. He hopped on his horse, leaving the destroyed ice land behind.


End file.
